1. Field of Invention
This invention deals with a spot electrical welding machine which is technically applied to the electronics industry and micro-electronic industry. More specifically, the present invention optimally welds enameled wires, fine wires or relevant thin sheets of metal, and metal tapes with "PHgr"0.02 mm-"PHgr"0.80 mm directly.
Spot electrical welding is a welding process where the amount of electrical current passes through two welded metallic bodies for an instant and the electric energy which transforms heat energy melts the two wires and makes an integration of the wires. If there are insulative layers on the surface of welded metal, the electrical current cannot pass through the metallic body, therefore the spot and electrical welding will not work.
Directly welding enameled wires is often required in the electronics industry and micro-electronic industry. Spot and electrical welding machines that are used at the present time consist of three parts: an electrode, main processor and weld head. The main processor controls power supply. The weld head is composed of an electrode clamp and an electrode force adjusting device, and is fixed onto a worktable, and connected to the power supply of the main processor. Nevertheless, while using these kind of machines, the insulative paint must ultimately be stripped by hand, and thereafter the welding machine is applied to weld. It is easy to imagine how tedious and complex the techniques are and how inefficient the work is.
The embodiment of the present invention solves the above-mentioned inefficiencies as a kind of spot electric welding machine. Besides functioning as general welding machines, the embodiment of the present invention has the function of directly welding enameled wires without stripping the insulative paint by hand, and can weld quickly and reliably thereby allowing for a convenient practice of welding.
In order to achieve the purposes above, an embodiment of the present invention consists of three parts: an electrode, a main processor which functions as a power supply control, and a weld head which is composed of an electrode clamp and adjusting device of electrode force. In an embodiment of the present invention, the electrode is made into two combined parallel electrodes which are made of high-temperature-resistant metal, and between the two electrodes there is an insulative surface mount adhesive such as chipbonder which can serve the functions of agglutination, fixation, insulation and separation. These two parallel electrodes each have a tip that is placed in a way so as to have mutual Ohm contact; the contact resistance is generally less than or equal to 200 mxcexa9, the rest of the apparatus is mutually insulative.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, in order to meet the demand of welding diversified materials, the shape of the electrode""s end face can be made into plane type, arc side type, incline type, V-type, concave arc type, cuneiform type, or one side is plane type, the other is arc side one. The main processor is made up of a pulse amplitude presetting circuit, a pulse duration (width) presetting circuit, a pulse duration (width) timing circuit, a drive circuit, a power switch circuit, a reactive circuit, a low voltage power supply circuit, a high voltage power supply circuit and a high voltage control circuit. The electrode force adjusting device is made up of a temper screw, an adjusting nut attaches to an adjusting screw, a string harnessed on the adjusting screw, and a restricting position clamp.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the weld force can be conveniently displayed by having a sampling slide-wire resistance, a function converter and a digital display attached on the adjusting device of the weld force, and the movable contact of the sampling slide-wire resistance is fixed on the adjusting nut, the input of the function converter and one of the closed terminations is connected with the movable contact, and the output is connected with the digital display. When welding thinner and smaller welded work pieces, a microscope is placed on the bracket of the embodiment of the present invention. The microscope is connected with the bracket through the angle adjusting setup of the microscope.
While operating, the power switch is on and the power supply is triggered when a weld force which is applied on the electrode reaches a preset value. The main processor supplies a pulse current in terms of a preset pulse amplitude and duration (width); the pulse current passes through the electrode""s tip which has a certain resistance, and makes the tip generate heat. The insulators on the enameled wire are smelt and metal wire is thereby exposed. Due to the special structure of the electrode, the pulse current continues to pass across the wire and metal base along with the action of the adjusting device of weld force, resulting in spot electric fusion welding.
In other words, the embodiment of the present invention operates a welding process of stripping and spot electric welding under the collective actions of a pulse voltage, pulse time and weld force which are set by the main processor and performed by a specially designed electrode. Since the electrode""s tip is made into a particular structure with a certain resistance Ohm contact, the main processor circuits provide a proper work current that allows for welding enameled wires, without having to eliminate insulation by hand. In addition, the embodiment of the present invention can make weld points even and steady, allow for simple and convenient operation and cut welding time much shorter.
These and other embodiments of the present invention are further made apparent, in the remainder of the present document, to those of ordinary skill in the art.